Bucknell University Press
| headquarters = Lewisburg, Pennsylvania | publisher = Associated University Presses | publications = Academic publishing | topics = Various | url = http://www.bucknell.edu/universitypress }} Bucknell University Press (BUP) was founded in 1968 as part of a consortium operated by Associated University Presses and currently partnered with Rowman & Littlefield.Associated University Presses Since then it has published more than 1000 titles in the humanities and social and biological sciences. The first title was published in 1969."Who We Are and What We Publish." Bucknell University Press Overview Run by its director and editorial board, the Bucknell Press is an editorially independent organization. The editorial operations of the Press are supported and funded by the office of the Provost at Bucknell University.Alcorn, Sam. "Press marks 40th anniversary of first book." Bucknell University. http://www.bucknell.edu/x48640.xml 12 March 2009. The current Press Director is Greg Clingham, professor of English at Bucknell University. The Press receives about 400 proposals and inquiries a year and considers for publication about 70 manuscripts from authors all over the world. Each year it publishes an average of 35 books. Traditionally the Press’s strengths have been in English and American literature, French literature, German literature, Hispanic Studies, philosophy, and religion, though it also publishes serious criticism and scholarship in Classics, theory, cultural studies, historiography, psychology and psychoanalysis, political science, and cultural and political geography. The Press maintains headquarters in Taylor Hall on the Bucknell University campus in Lewisburg, Pennsylvania. Former Press Directors *J.F. Carens 1968-1972 *Michael Payne 1972-1976 *Mills F. Edgerton 1976-1996 *Greg Clingham 1996–present Rowman & Littlefield Publishing Group In July 2010, the Press joined with Rowman & Littlefield Publishing Group, a large, international independent publisher of academic, trade, and popular books."Bucknell University Press Joins with Rowman & Littlefield." Bucknell University Press. http://www.bucknell.edu/x63105.xml Rowman & Littlefield are largely responsible for the production and distribution of books, and contracts for manuscripts accepted for publication are issued by Rowman & Littlefield. Series Bucknell Studies in Latin American Literature and Theory Between 1974 and 1997, the Bucknell Press established an international reputation in Hispanic and Latin American Studies. Over the past decade, the Press’s publications in Peninsular and Latin American Studies have been particularly successful. Under the general editorship of Aníbal González of Yale University, the Press’s series in Latin American studies features the work of many leading scholars in this diverse and broad field. The series aims to provide a forum for the best criticism on Latin American literature from a range of critical approaches. In particular, it deals with far-reaching questions of history and modernity, language and selfhood, power and ethics, and the human condition as a whole. ''Transits: Literature, Thought & Culture 1650-1850'' Transits: Literature, Thought & Culture 1650-1850 is a new series in comparative, intercultural studies in early modern and eighteenth-century studies as they extend down to the present time. Transits aims to provide transformative readings of the literary, cultural, and historical interconnections between Britain, Europe, the Far East, Oceania, and the Americas in the long eighteenth century. The series also considers “global” perspectives of time, space, nature, economics, politics, environment, and material culture. The series is edited by Greg Clingham. This series replaces the "Studies in Eighteenth-Century Culture" series, which ran at the Press from 1996-2010. ''Aperçus: Histories Texts Cultures'' Aperçus: Histories Texts Cultures is a new series of guest-edited volumes launched by the Bucknell University Press. Under the editorship of Greg Clingham, it seeks to address contemporary interests in interdisciplinarity and globalism by exploring the relations among historiography, culture and textual representation. The Griot Project The Griot Project, edited by Carmen Gillespie of Bucknell University, explores aesthetic, artistic, and cultural products and intellectual currents of historical and contemporary Africa and of the African diaspora. Narrative serves as a thematic and theoretical framework for the project. ''New Studies in the Age of Goethe'' Sponsored by the Goethe Society of North America, the New Studies in the “Age of Goethe” series seeks to publish innovative, interdisciplinary research on Goethe that contextualizes the “Age of Goethe” within the fields of literature, history, philosophy, art, music, or politics. The general editor is Jane Brown, professor of Germanics and Comparative Literature, University of Washington. Studies in Eighteenth-Century Scotland Under the general editorship of Richard B. Sher of NJIT and Rutgers, the series is dedicated to producing lively, interdisciplinary scholarship on a wide variety of topics related to eighteenth-century Scotland. ''Bucknell Review'' From 1954 until 2004, the Press published the [http://www.bucknell.edu/x62155.xml Bucknell Review ''], a biannual scholarly journal of letters, arts and sciences, which ceased publication after 47 volumes."Bucknell Review." Bucknell University Press The ''Bucknell Review '' was published in hardback and paper cover and included work from some of the leading scholars in the humanities of the time. Under the long editorship of Harry Garvin, the journal came to prominence. '' Bucknell Review '' evolved out of ''Bucknell University Studies '' (1949–1954). It was succeeded by ''Aperçus: Histories Texts Cultures '' in 2004. ''Bucknell Review General Editors *Gladys Cook 1954-1957 *Harry Garvin 1957-1984 *Michael Payne 1984-1990 *James Heath 1984-1985 *Mark Neuman 1986-1987 *Richard Fleming 1986-1987 *Pauline Fletcher 1990-2002 *Greg Clingham 2002-2004 ''Stories of the Susquehanna Valley'' Stories of the Susquehanna Valley is an emerging environmental humanities series that seeks to articulate the largely under-documented cultural narratives of the Susquehanna Valley in central Pennsylvania. General editors of the series are Katherine Faull and Alf Siewers. By using current theoretical models in cross-disciplinary environmental studies, specifically focusing on the key relationships between narrative and the environment, the series seeks to provide a holistic voice to the broader river valley and create a stronger sense of place and pride in the local and regional communities tied together by the Susquehanna River. Irish Writers Series In the 1970s, the Press published the Irish Writers Series,"Irish Writers Series." Bucknell University Press under the editorship of J.F. Carens. The series consisted of studies of more than 40 Irish writers of the 19th and 20th centuries. Each volume gives a full account of an Irish writer’s career and major works and considers the writer’s background in relation to his or her writings as a whole. Given the strong renewal of interest in Irish Studies over the past decade, the Bucknell University Press has commenced a Contemporary Irish Writers series under the editorship of John Rickard, professor of English at Bucknell University."Contemporary Irish Writers." Bucknell University Press Monographs in the series provide an introduction to a single author’s life and work and include a general discussion of interpretive issues and strategies for understanding the author’s work. Forthcoming titles in the series include Richard R. Russell on Bernard MacLaverty, Jonathan Allison on Seamus Heaney, J. Fitzpatrick Smith on Ciaran Carson, and Borbála Faragó on Medbh McGuckian. Bucknell Series in Contemporary Poetry In the 1990s, the Press published a series of books of poetry in conjunction with the Stadler Center for Poetry, also located on the Bucknell University campus. Bucknell Studies in Eighteenth-Century Literature and Culture The Bucknell Studies in Eighteenth-Century Literature and Culture series ran from 1996 to 2009, and published 51 titles that focused on the literature, history, and culture of the long eighteenth century in Britain, Ireland, and Europe. Included in the series were works ranging from large interdisciplinary cultural studies of the period to in-depth monographs on a single author. Current Series Bucknell Press maintains six series of books in the humanities and social sciences: *Bucknell Studies in Latin American Literature and Theory *Transits: Literature, Thought & Culture 1650-1850 *Eighteenth-Century Scotland, sponsored by the Eighteenth-Century Scottish Studies Society *Contemporary Irish Writers, edited by John Rickard, professor of English at Bucknell University *New Studies in the Age of Goethe, sponsored by the Goethe Society of North America *The Griot Project, directed by Carmen Gillespie, professor of English at Bucknell University *Stories of the Susquehanna Valley Current Editorial Board *Greg Clingham (English) *Isabel Cuñado (Spanish) *Manuel Delgado (Spanish) *Carmen Gillespie (English and the Griot Institute for Africana Studies) *Param Bedi (Library and Information Technology) *James Goodale (History) *Janice Mann (Art History) *Amy McCready (Political Science) *Alice Poust (Spanish) *John Rickard (English) *Gary Sojka (Biology) *Jeffrey Turner (Philosophy) *Slava Yastremski (Russian and Comparative Humanities) Notable Publications In 2010, Dr. Sharon G. Feldman's book In the Eye of the Storm: Contemporary Theatre in Barcelona received the Serra d'Or Critics' Prize for Research in Catalan Studies from Serra d'Or magazine. Feldman is professor of Spanish and Catalan studies at the University of Richmond."Bucknell University Press Book Wins Prestigious Award." Bucknell University Press.http://www.bucknell.edu/x62582.xml Francie Cate-Arries, professor of Hispanic Studies at the College of William and Mary, received the 2004 Honorable Mention for Katherine Singer Kovacs Prize from the Modern Language Association of America for her book Spanish Culture Behind Barbed Wire: Memory and Representation of the French Concentration Camps. See also * List of American book publishers * List of university presses References External links * Bucknell University Press Official website. * Bucknell University Press Weblog. Category:Book publishing companies based in Pennsylvania Category:Bucknell University Category:Publishing companies established in 1968 Category:University book publishers